


night

by yeosangly



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, I CANT WRITE SUMMARIES, M/M, Mutual Pining, as always, because all of us need woosang in our lives, but then boom something happens, everyone loves wooyoung, i cant tag, im sorry i tried, kinda ?? idk ?? im not sure, soft, stan ATEEZ, woosang - Freeform, wooyoung is hot, yeosang is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/pseuds/yeosangly
Summary: How was Yeosang supposed to hide the fact that he kissed Wooyoung? That was absolutely impossible.or: Yeosang gives Wooyoung a little peck on the lips while the latter is asleep, then panics and spends the night outside - and someone special joins him later on.





	night

**Author's Note:**

> please be aware i wrote this while in a very bad mental state so it could be pretty rough at times and i apologize for that shjfsdf i tried
> 
> i love this ship so much i had to write something for them,, it was about time lmao
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy !!
> 
> also i cut some words just so this can be 6,666 words lmao

The raven-haired boy laid on his back on the mattress, an arm placed under his head as he stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. The cold air seemed not to affect him despite the fact that he didn't have any clothes on except for a pair of boxers, plus he'd shoved the blankets off of him a while ago which left him almost completely exposed to the chilly night atmosphere.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fell shut for a moment before they fluttered open once more, examining the boring blue ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. His fingers tapped the soft skin of his thigh anxiously as if trying to distract him from the uncomfortable weight that was present in his chest, but that didn't seem to work well - he'd been awake for hours at this point, and it seemed like he wouldn't get to sleep soon.

He drew his eyes away from the blue walls, instead glancing at the person lying next to him: a younger boy with a slightly larger, well-built frame, silverish-purple hair and pink lips that were currently parted slightly as he released quiet snores in his sleep. He, unlike Yeosang, seemed to be quite cold - seeing as he was shivering lightly, whether it really was from the low temperatures or perhaps a nightmare, no one would know. 

The older male noticed the boy's trembling figure and carefully draped the covers on top of Wooyoung's body, tucking him in and making sure that he'd get the younger warmed up - he didn't want his friend to catch a cold; as selfish as it sounded, it would cut from the time they spent together, and Yeosang would have to be by himself in school - something that he didn't quite fancy. When he was with Wooyoung, the time seemed to pass faster, and the whole boring day, full of teachers yelling at them to 'learn this' and 'learn that' or stuffing them with piles of homework that had to be ready by tomorrow always seemed not to be so bad if only the silver-haired boy was there with his wide smile, charming laugh, and a whole lot of hugs for the older male. 

Yeosang's lips stretched into a loving smile as he watched the boy snuggle into himself and let out a content hum, unaware that he was being stared at. The raven shifted his position as to lay on his side and stretched out his hand to remove a silverish strand of hair from the male's forehead, placing it behind the younger's ear - his fingers lingering against Wooyoung's skin for a few tense, long seconds, tracing the boy's jawline gently and caressing the soft skin of his face with the tip of his thumb.

He couldn't help but admire the beauty that the younger was - even in his current state with his hair sticking everywhere, cheeks puffy from the sleep and eyebrows furrowed (maybe he really was having a bad dream, who knew), the younger still managed to look like a freaking  _model_ ; if Yeosang had to describe him, he would face quite a lot of difficulties in his weak attempts to do that - because Wooyoung was...well, Wooyoung. 

He was stunning, caring, a little childish at times and a little oblivious to the effect that he had on people, and he was an absolute angel towards everyone too; basically, he was everything someone could dream of. Though, if Yeosang had to be honest, there weren't any adjectives out there that would be able to capture fully the boy's beauty or his fun and quirky personality - he was just so incredibly unique and ethereal.

The silver-haired male loved making people laugh, and was quite popular amongst the high school that they both went to. Pretty much everyone knew them - though maybe not in the nicest way possible when it came to Yeosang: Wooyoung and his sidekick, Wooyoung and the boy that was always there, Wooyoung and that gloomy one with the constant frown; it was a rare occasion for the older to be addressed by his actual name.

Yeosang was used to the whispers and stares - he couldn't lie that he had kind of expected it. Being Wooyoung's best friend had its good and bad sides, and with him being quite a shy and introverted person, it wasn't shocking that the majority of the people didn't know his name. It was usually Wooyoung that they cared about, and it was usually Wooyoung whose interest they tried to get - which was completely understandable: the boy was the school's heartthrob. 

Honestly, Yeosang didn't really mind it. He liked being a little on the side, always trailing behind his best friend, accompanying him wherever he went - and it was all thanks to the younger. Wooyoung never forgot about him, and he always made time for his best friend despite his busy schedule - and the millions of people wanting to hang out with him - because Yeosang was his  _best friend_  and the younger would never allow himself to replace a person who had been in his life for that long with someone who he'd just met. It didn't matter that Yeosang could be quite a handful to handle at times - for the silver-haired boy, it seemed as if the older was perfect; so no, Wooyoung wouldn't do something like that - his heart was made of gold and honey and he was so painfully nice to everyone that one simply couldn't find a flaw in him.

If Yeosang was asked, he'd say that this was the reason he fell in love with the younger boy. Wooyoung could have literally anyone for his best friend, yet he didn't let go of that boring, frustratingly ordinary raven-haired boy for even a moment. The pair of them stuck together through the years, and Yeosang couldn't explain how grateful he was for having an actual angel like Wooyoung in his life. 

It was like that, their whole friendship. Wooyoung was the shining, bright and happy one, and Yeosang was the shy, lost and confused one: they were complete opposites, yet they were perfect for each other - or at least that was what the older dreamt of. After all, people say opposites attract, right?

Yeosang could only hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The raven lost track of how long he'd been admiring the sharp yet gentle features on his friend's face. He would never get sick of doing so - Wooyoung was  _that_  stunning and there were always little things about him that Yeosang found daily like that little mole on his lip (Yeosang's personal favorite), the way his nose scrunched when he was thinking, or how at that one place Wooyoung's eyelash always grew a little longer than usual. Sure, he felt like a creep, but it was  _Wooyoung_. No one could resist him.

Yeosang groaned quietly as he laid on his back again; his sleep schedule was completely messed up, and having his crush - which was a weak word to explain the strength for his feelings, per se - in the bed next to him did not help at all. The idea for a sleepover had seemed great a few hours ago, but now the raven simply wanted to be alone on the mattress without the constant fear of exposing himself in some way. 

It wasn't as if he hadn't made it all way too obvious to Wooyoung - the younger was just so annoyingly  _oblivious_ that he still hadn't realized just why was Yeosang so clingy and so overprotective whenever someone asked Wooyoung out, or why his expression grew dark at every act that was a little too intimate from the younger, such as kissing some girl on the cheek or hugging someone who was not  _Yeosang_. The older despised himself for feeling so much jealousy, but he couldn't help it. He was aware that he didn't really stand a chance at winning Wooyoung's heart with all the people who confessed their love towards the younger every day, but that didn't stop him from at least trying (despite not seeing any results) - who knew what the future held for them?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang didn't know what made him do it, really. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight from the lack of sleep, or he wanted to do  _something_ because those feelings were getting a bit out of hand, and it just looked so easy to be done and oh so tempting that he didn't realize what had happened before it was too late.

Wooyoung was a heavy sleeper - it took a fair amount of effort to wake him up, and they were exhausted from school this week thus he was ought to be completely passed out right now, so Yeosang wasn't afraid of waking him up.

Even with his messy hair and bare face, Wooyoung still looked ethereal - the older couldn't understand how one managed to be this gorgeous without even trying. He could easily convince himself that Wooyoung wasn't human - no real person could be  _this_ beautiful, right?

The younger's plush, rosy lips, with that little mole on the bottom one, had always been the main victim of Yeosang's staring (he preferred to call it admiring - it sounded better this way) - they just looked so incredibly  _kissable_ it could drive you crazy; the raven often had to bite his own lips - chapped and usually bleeding from how much he did that - in an attempt to calm the emotions he felt, because he swore that one day he'd do something he would regret.

He didn't know that this day would be today, honestly. When they'd gone to bed earlier, it was all okay. Well, maybe except the fact that Yeosang's stomach had twisted into a knot - but still, it was  _fine_. While now, with the time being around three in the morning, the cold breeze and light fog entering the room through the window, it was most definitely  _not_ okay. Yeosang felt uneasy, and excited, and curious, and confused as to why his mind was full with so many different emotions that turned into a large mess. His body felt hot despite the coldness of the night, and his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, making him scrunch his face in disgust and grab a napkin from the nightstand to wipe his face.

If Wooyoung didn't look so gorgeous under the light of the moon (but honestly, when did he not look gorgeous), maybe Yeosang wouldn't have done it. If today that one unknown boy hadn't crossed the line by kissing Wooyoung on the cheek even though the male had gently turned him down, maybe Yeosang would have managed to hold himself back. But all the years of hiding his feelings and putting up with the crowds of people that asked out the one  _he_  loved, it had gotten too much for him to handle it. He was no machine, so it was only about time for him to crack. 

So, no matter what the reason was, he did it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The light of the moon fell right on top of Wooyoung's face when Yeosang lifted himself up, supporting his weight on his arms. Swallowing thickly, he shifted his position closer to the younger, trying not to make too much noise or movements, and lingered above Wooyoung's sleeping frame. The raven's heartbeat was so fast and so freaking  _loud_  that he feared it could wake up the other boy any moment now, and he had to take a few deep, shaky breaths to try to calm himself down.

It was when a large cloud covered the moon's shine that it happened - or more like Yeosang somehow found the guts to do it. 

He took in a last hitched inhale and slowly lowered himself, letting his face linger over Wooyoung's for a second before he gently pressed his trembling lips on top of the younger's with a content sigh; an instant warmth spread through his whole body from the contact and he almost fell on top of the other boy but managed to hold on, drawing his lips away from Wooyoung's, and collapsed on his side of the bed.

Yeosang was breathing heavily and his heart was beating even faster than earlier and he took himself by surprise when a laugh slipped past his lips, and he was quick to shut himself off, slapping his palm on his mouth - waking Wooyoung up by accident was still something he didn't want to happen - but he couldn't stop himself from giggling. He'd just (kind of) kissed  _Wooyoung_. And it felt amazing.

The raven had dreamt about experiencing that for ages - as embarrassing as it was, and it usually got him into being a flustered mess - and it was pretty understandable why there was an enormous grin present on his face and his cheeks hurt slightly from how much he was smiling and giggling. He'd always expected Wooyoung's lips to be soft, probably tasting like that vanilla lip balm the boy used, and now he could confirm that the first statement was correct - and oh how much he wanted to be able to answer the second one too, but that required something a little more intimate than just a small peck.

Behind the giddy feeling that filled his body, he could also sense a tint of guilt creeping in. Yeosang knew that Wooyoung hadn't had his first kiss yet, so now that the euphoria the older felt a minute ago was no longer: he felt really bad from stealing that from the younger - even though the silver-haired boy probably would never find out - and soon enough, the happiness and laughter from experiencing a small bit of what Yeosang had been dreaming about for years was mixed with sobs and tears from the guilt and fear as the latter feelings slowly evolved, causing his breathing to become ragged and forced. 

His frame shook slightly and he tried his best to muffle the choked sounds that were coming from his lips, but it seemed as if he wouldn't be able to keep a hold of himself for much longer - a familiar, nasty and anxious feeling traveled through his body, and he didn't need another second to think before he jumped from the bed and hastily put on some clothes - the first ones he found; they may not even be his ones for all he knew - and padded towards the door as quiet as possible. He opened it with a click, hissing lowly at the noise he made as he stumbled in the dark, and gazed back to see if Wooyoung woke up - the younger grunted and shifted his position, but seemed still to be asleep.

Yeosang let out a shaky, relaxed sigh, and shut the door before approaching the exit of his home, not bothering to take his jacket - he only slipped on his shoes without bothering to tie them and walked out of the front door, hoping that no one heard him.

He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he sat down on the stairs in front of the house and put his head in his hands as he started to inhale heavy, chopped and uneven intakes of air, and his eyes stung from the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. His body trembled violently, and he tried to tell himself that it was simply due to the cold - yet he knew that wasn't the case.

Now that he was outside and there was no danger of anyone to hear him, he could think clearly and acknowledge what he had just done. He had kissed his best friend. Not only that - his best friend, who may be straight, and who had never gotten his first kiss. If this didn't scream betrayal, Yeosang didn't know what did - he had no rights to do that.

It  _did_ feel great - for the half a second it lasted - but would it actually be worth it? How was he going to face Wooyoung tomorrow after that? The younger knew him perfectly and he'd notice that something was wrong within seconds. Yeosang couldn't think of a solution, and he could only let his head drop and run his fingers through his black hair as the tears from his eyes fell to the ground with soft splashes, forming a tiny puddle.

His mind couldn't concentrate anymore, and his body, appearing even smaller than usual, shook more and more as loud sobs finally broke through the night air. A nonstop  _'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck'_  repeatedly echoed in his head, making it impossible for him to gather himself together before someone heard him.

The raven gasped as he tried to breathe with sharp intakes of the cold air, but he felt as if his throat was blocked from something, and his lungs simply refused to work properly. The whole kissing thing affected him way more than he'd expected it, and he had no idea what to do - he was merely a sobbing, lost, and a confused boy sat in front of his house in the middle of the night after not being able to sleep and deciding that kissing his friend was a bomb idea.

He knew that he was overthinking it, but he couldn't really control how his brain worked at times. The raven often felt as if the damn thing worked against him and loved making him overreact and mess everything up more than needed - it got quite annoying at times, but he'd learned to put up with it, just as he had done with everything else. It wasn't the best decision out there, but he didn't fancy doing something else.

 

 

 

 

 

Yeosang didn't know how long he'd spent sitting outside in the darkness - maybe half an hour, maybe two hours, who knows. He couldn't bring himself to care - plus, as long as no one caught him, it wouldn't matter anyway.

It was actually pretty calming to be all by himself out in the late night hours - after he managed to get a hold of himself and stop crying, he'd leaned against the wall of the house and was now looking at the night sky with a clouded gaze. The stars and the half-full moon seemed to have some sort of relaxing effect on him, and the heavy anxiety and pain that was present in his chest earlier had now resolved into a dull ache, finally letting him to breathe properly.

He was still worried from what was to come when the morning would arrive, but right now, he simply wanted to enjoy the calmness of the night and the light wind that caressed the exposed skin of his arms and face, leaving him shivering slightly - the cold had finally gotten to him - and, surprisingly, some kind of pleasure that he was confused as to how it occurred, but he didn't dwell on it too much.

The raven could've fallen asleep like that, sat outside with nothing but the sky above him - considering that the time was probably around four in the morning and he'd been up for almost twenty-four hours by now - if the front door hadn't opened with a creak, startling him and prying any sight of sleepiness away.

"Yeosang?" the person standing beside the door whispered, and the raven croaked out a weak 'yeah', eyes wide as he watched the familiar figure approach slowly and sit down next to him - maybe a bit too close than one would expect, but Yeosang didn't notice it. Their thighs were pressed against each other and Wooyoung chuckled softly, leaning back against the wall as the older had already done.

The raven was in a state of disbelief and shock, trying to stay calm but that wasn't working too well because  _'shit he's here he's here what do I do'_. Wooyoung noticed his friend's ragged breathing and jumpy state and gently took Yeosang's palm in his own, lacing their fingers and giving them a light squeeze in hopes to get the older to relax.

"Is everything okay?" the younger whispered with concern hidden behind his soft voice, turning his face towards his friend and giving him a worried look that was visible even in the darkness that surrounded them. Yeosang hastily nodded, making it way too obvious that in fact, everything was  _not_  okay. Wooyoung raised an eyebrow suspiciously, taking his time before speaking again to choose his next words carefully.

"You don't have to tell me, Yeo-Yeo," he reassured the raven-haired boy, "but I'm here to listen if you want to do that, okay? You're important to me, I don't like seeing you sad." Wooyoung patted the older's thigh softly, dropping his head on Yeosang's shoulder and snuggling into his side; despite telling his friend that there was no need for him to share his thoughts, there was a hidden meaning behind his actions, because he knew that Yeosang would feel better if he ranted his feelings out. Wooyoung knew all the best ways to get the older to open up, the first one being all touchy with his friend; it usually got him whatever he wanted, and this time was no different.

Yeosang was well aware what the younger was trying to do, and he knew that it would be hard to resist - he loved complying Wooyoung and spoiling him in any way possible just for that happy and excited look to appear on the silver-haired boy's face; though, this time it was a  _tad_ too different and even though that he was sure they would get through it together - as friends or more - a confession would definitely do some damage to their relationship. 

Wooyoung wasn't one to react harshly. If Yeosang did tell him about his feelings, he'd probably receive an answer in the lines of 'oh, I'm flattered, Yeo-Yeo' - that nickname made the older's mind spin - 'but I only see you as a best friend. It's okay though! I don't mind it, we'll stay friends, right?' and Yeosang would have to nod his head, smiling through the pain because, well, even though the younger would take it well, it'd really fucking  _hurt_.

He didn't only have a crush on the younger. He was very much in love with him, and with every single thing Wooyoung did. Yeosang knew that it was no good falling for his best friend, but no one who had seen the younger could blame him: Wooyoung was so outstanding and it was so  _easy_ to be in love with him; Yeosang could swear that it kind of felt like an honor to have a crush for the younger - and it was one of the best feelings out there too.

 _'Don't crack,'_  the older thought, turning his gaze away from the younger.  _'Don't crack,'_ the words flashed through his mind as he tried to avoid the puppy eyes that Wooyoung was giving him.  _'Don't. Crack_.' Yeosang squeezed his eyes shut because this was too much and there was no way he was going to give in right now. No. Absolutely  _not_.

 

 

 

 

 

He gave in.

In all honesty, in the back of his mind, he knew that he won't be able to resist the younger - he never did, so why would now be any different? Yeah, it took longer than usual, but Wooyoung still managed to get everything out of him - with a lot of tears, pauses, and sobs through the whole time, and from both boys as well.

It wasn't until Wooyoung cupped his cheeks that he cracked, though - the younger was looking at him with a pleading expression, bottom lip stuck out in a pout, bringing that little mole that Yeosang loved on focus, and the raven felt like he might just lose it. Wooyoung gently turned the elder's face towards him, making them lock eyes, and Yeosang knew he was done for - how does one resist  _the_  Jung Wooyoung? 

That's right - they don't. Plus, Yeosang would have to confess at some point anyway - so why not today?

The silver-haired boy was still holding his cheeks in his palms when Yeosang grasped his wrist and snatched them away, whining silently at the loss of contact. "Fine!" he whisper-shouted. "Fine, I'll tell you! Just - just please give me a minute." Wooyoung nodded, retracting his hands and sitting on the cold cement with legs crossed in front of him and arms resting in his lap, looking at Yeosang with an expecting and curious expression. His head was tilted to the side, a slight grin on his face and he resembled a puppy so much and the older wanted to snatch him by the collar of his pajamas - because apparently the younger had the  _most_ bum idea to go out with his pajamas on - and kiss the sly smile off of his face because Jung Wooyoung was irresistible and Yeosang couldn't understand just  _how_ was he able to hold himself back all this time when they spent so much time glued to the hip.

 

 

 

 

The raven needed more than a minute to gather his thoughts and build up the courage. He didn't know how he got the guts to do it, but that didn't matter right now. Wooyoung mattered, and Yeosang mattered, and whatever was going to happen in the next few minutes.

The older took in a deep yet shaky inhale, dropping his head down and resting his forehead against his knees. He felt the younger's eyes following his every movement, and it made a shiver run down his spine. Sure, he liked being the center of Wooyoung's attention, but maybe notquite right now.

"I like you," Yeosang mumbled, more towards himself than the younger, as if trying to see if he could even make out the words - he felt like he'd lost his ability to speak. Wooyoung tilted his head to the side again, giving the older a puzzled look before whining that he didn't hear him.

"I-I said that I like you," Yeosang croaked out, this time louder and clearer, and from the way Wooyoung's expression changed, he could tell that the younger heard him. The raven sniffled before turning his gaze away from the younger, looking at the opposite side and hugging his knees close to his chest.

He felt an arm being snaked around his waist and though he stiffened, he didn't do anything else to show that he took notice of the act. Wooyoung giggled silently to himself - Yeosang could be quite interesting at times, and it was a whole adventure to figure him out.

"Yeosang," he whispered, nudging the older in the ribs - but the raven didn't reply.

"Sangie," Wooyoung didn't give up, whining softly as he tugged on the boy's arm - he still  _did_  know how to get the older's attention.

"Yeo-Yeo?" the silver-haired male perked his eyebrow up, scoffing in defeat as Yeosang didn't reply again. He stood up, walking around in a small circle while watching if the older would react, but nothing happened - Yeosang was being quite stubborn this time (it usually took Wooyoung one-two whines with a pout to get what he chased after), but the silver-haired boy wouldn't give up. He sat back down, thinking of ways to get the older to look at him - and soon enough, a smirk made itself present on his plush lips as he looked at his friend.

"Baby?" he tried once again, and this time Yeosang froze as he then slowly turned his head towards the younger - and it was quite obvious that his cheeks were stained a deep red.

"I like you too," Wooyoung confessed softly, reaching out to brush Yeosang's hair away from his eyes like the older had done earlier - though there was no way the younger could know that as he'd been asleep at the time.

"I-you do?" Yeosang stuttered in shock, not helping but letting his features break into a small smile as Wooyoung nodded. "Wow. I can't believe it."

Wooyoung hummed, snuggling against Yeosang again. "Yeah, I've liked you for a while. Why do you think I turned all those people down? I can't go out with them if I had feelings for you. That would be plain rude."

The older nodded in agreement, still too surprised to form proper words yet alone a full reply. He simply took the younger into a tight embrace, beaming as he heard Wooyoung giggle cutely.

"I'm sorry-" Yeosang gasped, eyes watering, "I just can't believe this is happening. You, me, feelings, I-wow," he rasped out, burying his face in the boy's silver hair. Wooyoung chuckled again - "Yes, Yeo-Yeo, feelings are happening. And they're towards you, even if you can't believe it yet."

Yeosang laughed softly, deciding not to reply and just hold the younger in a warm hug - that was something normal for them, but at this moment, it was quite surreal and with a tint of a new, beautiful feeling.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth as the older rocked his body softly in the rhythm of Wooyoung's favorite song as the taller boy hummed the lyrics sleepily. 

"Tell me," the younger suddenly piped up, "why do you like me?"

 

 

 

 

 

Yeosang froze as Wooyoung asked the question. It wasn't a hard one, per se - because the older liked everything about the other boy - yet he seemed at a loss of words right now. Though, he knew that 'I love everything about you' wasn't the answer that the silver-haired male expected, so the older gave himself a few seconds before speaking up.

"Well, to be honest, I'm in love with you - it's not just a crush." he started. "I like you for you. It's the little things, really. Like how you're always so incredibly nice to everyone, even if they don't deserve it. How you're always ready to help if one was to ask you, and you don't expect anything in return. How your face lights up whenever you see someone you like, or you achieve something you've been working on for a long time."

Yeosang kept at it for a solid few minutes, making pauses at times to wipe the salty liquid from his eyes before continuing - all that while avoiding Wooyoung's gaze. The raven was sure that if he looked at the younger, he couldn't be able to stop himself from bursting into tears, whether they be happy or sad - he didn't know. There were so many different emotions swirling around his body that he couldn't distinguish them all, even if he tried to.

He was rambling, and he knew it, but there were just so many elements that he loved about Wooyoung that he felt were worth mentioning; though, he feared that he was starting to get annoying so he decided to wrap it up with one last thing.

"I can't say that I 'love' that. It's more that I appreciate it, I guess? But, yeah. I love that you're still with me even after all those years. I honestly don't know what you see in me and why do you want to be my friend - I'm just a gloomy young boy while you," he paused, motioning at the younger, "While you are the most outstanding person - both inside and out - to have ever been born. So, thank you. Thank you for not letting go of me. And that's it, I guess?" he squeaked, voice higher than usual, "I can go on for ages talking about why I love you, but you must be bored by now," the raven mumbled the last words quietly, yet the other boy still heard him.

Yeosang finally shifted his gaze to the younger and his breath hitched as he saw the streams that rolled down Wooyoung's cheeks and the warm smile that was present on his face.

"I love you so, so much, Yeosang," he whispered as he kept his gaze locked on the older. "You can't possibly imagine how much I love you, you dumbo. Why didn't you confess earlier?" The raven's cheeks flushed again, and he opened his mouth to say something but the only sound that came out of it was a startled squeak as Wooyoung climbed into his lap - so what the younger was the taller one? - and locked their lips in a kiss.

Yeosang stiffened for a second before his eyes fell shut and he allowed his instinct to take over as his fingers traveled through Wooyoung's body, who had his arms locked around the older's neck in return. Neither of them had had their first kiss yet, so it was all kind of messy and kind of awkward, but they soon found their rhythm and finally,  _finally_ , they got what both of them had been dreaming of for ages; Yeosang couldn't help but smile into the kiss at the scent of vanilla - he had been right to think that Wooyoung's lips would taste like the boy's favorite lip balm, and he was over the edge for finally being able to confirm that.

The older didn't feel those fireworks in his stomach that everyone else usually described - the correct words he'd use would be that his guts were twisted into that familiar knot and he had stopped breathing, too lost into the moment, which led his lungs to burn from the lack of oxygen - but he didn't quite care about that right now, or at least not until Wooyoung broke the kiss, their lips still hovering on top of each other as they panted, breaths meeting one another in the minuscule space between their mouths. It wasn't long after that Yeosang pressed their lips together once more and all the feelings of happiness, excitement, worry, and arousal filled their bodies again, and then again, and  _again_ , and they didn't know for how long they kept at it - kissing the boy in front of them just felt so  _right_  and so  _good_ for them that neither could stop.

No one could really blame them - they've been after each other for months, and maybe even years, and both of them were so oblivious that it took them this long to realize that the other boy returned the feelings - but, as both of them thought, better late than never, right?

 

 

 

 

 

Obviously, seeing as they were quite inexperienced in the kissing field, and it was the middle of the night,  _and_ Yeosang hadn't slept at all, it wasn't long before Wooyoung collapsed on top of the older with a groan, both of them out of breath and exhausted from the overwhelming events and emotions.

"You know," the younger yawned, "that was my first kiss. Do you think I did well?" Yeosang chuckled at Wooyoung's words, stroking the boy's silver locks with his left hand as the right one was holding the male securely by his thigh to prevent him from sliding off.

"I know, and yes, you did great," he chuckled, but cut himself off at the last word with a sigh, pursing his swollen lips, and then placed a tender kiss on top of the boy's head. "I don't know if this counts, but," he started unsurely, "while you were asleep, I - kind of - kissed you? For like half a second? And then I freaked out and came here."

Wooyoung placed his palms on the boy's chest, pushing himself up yet still sitting in the older's lap, and looked at the male with furrowed eyebrows. "Oh." was all he could make out, and Yeosang couldn't lie that he was scared.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what came on me. I just-" the raven anxiously rambled, running his fingers through his dark locks. "I just have had feelings for you for so long and after that boy kissed you on the cheek today, I guess it just got too much, you know? But that's no excuse, I know. I'm  _sorry_. Please don't be mad," he pleaded, moving his hands to hold the younger by the waist to stop him from leaving. Wooyoung looked at him as if he was weighing the options before nodding and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's okay. But, just so you know, you shouldn't go around kissing people without their consent - especially  _now_." Wooyoung winked at the older, earning himself a breathy 'yeah' from him. "You're lucky that I love you," the younger giggled, leaning forwards and giving the older yet another little peck on the lips and Yeosang visibly relaxed from his words.

The next - maybe hour, maybe hour and a half - was spent with Wooyoung cuddled against the older, legs on each side of Yeosang's body and head placed on the raven's chest as he listened to his heartbeat; the other boy had his arms laced around Wooyoung's waist, holding him carefully and caressing his back through the fabric of the younger's pajamas. The two were lost in deep conversations, the coldness from the night seemingly not bothering either of them - they had each other's warmth, and that was enough - and it wasn't until the sun appeared on the horizon that Yeosang suggested they should go back inside; if the older's parents woke up and found them like this, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

 

 

 

 

 

Yeosang's mother found them in the boy's room a few hours later - her son was spooning Wooyoung, one arm placed around the younger's body, and their fingers were laced together too. The two had small grins present on their faces and were fast asleep in a mess of tangled limbs, messy hair and the sheets from Yeosang's bed. She smiled to herself as she approached them and draped the scattered covers on top of their bodies before walking out of the room and letting the two boys sleep.

The click of the door woke Wooyoung up, and he yawned softly before facing the older male and snuggling against his chest - managing to wake him up too, to which Yeosang just chuckled - and kissed the raven's flushed skin, giggling mischievously at the boy; even after spending hours outside, Yeosang had refused to sleep with pajamas - or maybe it was that Wooyoung asked him to leave the shirt off, and who was he to say no?

"You know," Yeosang then gasped with a high pitched voice, trying to distract the boy, "I never  _asked_  you." Wooyoung hummed questionably, perking an eyebrow up in curiosity. "So, my lovely prince," the older exaggerated which earned him a shove and flushed cheeks from the younger, "would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

The answer to the question was obvious as Wooyoung nodded, leaning to lace their lips again - he'd never get tired from doing that - and laughed cutely. "Oh, but of course, I'd  _love_  that," he fluttered his eyelashes, climbing on top of his - now boyfriend - and wrapping their bodies with the covers; it was still quite cold, and he didn't want either of them to get sick. 

"And, as your boyfriend, I demand us to sleep in. I also want cuddles," Wooyoung announced, and Yeosang could only chuckle before nodding - after all, didn't he say that he loved spoiling the younger?

 

 

 

 

 

Yeosang was relieved to find out that the majority of the people in school were ecstatic about their new relationship - turns out a fair amount of them thought they were together before that - and the daily confessions towards Wooyoung quickly came to a stop; people were being surprisingly respectful and that was something that the older was extremely grateful for.

And, as Yeosang thought while they were sat on a desk, waiting for their class to start with Wooyoung chatting happily with their friends, all those years of waiting, jealousy and pining sure were worth it - now, he got to call Wooyoung  _his_.

Nothing really changed between them - with the difference that they were even touchier with the other than before, and a little shameless when it came to kissing. Wooyoung was still the bring, shining star, and Yeosang was still the shy, closed boy. It was just how they worked - complete opposites, yet perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !!


End file.
